


hogwarts express

by PlayerTwoHeere



Series: hp/bmc crossover one-shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meeting, First Years, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Jer has no clue what’s going on, Michael’s a smart boy, Muggleborn!Jeremy, Pureblood!Michael, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: Jeremy Heere was always seen as an odd kid- moving things with his mind on accident, disappearing when he felt anxious, getting bullied for being weird. then he’s told that it’s because he’s a wizard. And that he’s being sent to a school for wizards.He’s nervous, and afraid, but then a boy helps him on the train, and maybe this year won’t be so bad after all.





	hogwarts express

Jeremy Heere looked around the train station, nervously clutching his trunk. His dad was behind him, looking just as awed at the platform as Jeremy was. The small eleven year old was standing in the smoke that billowed from the scarlet steam engine in front of him, glancing around at the other students, the other wizards.

The shock was still settling in. Surely Jeremy couldn’t be a wizard. A wizard was for cool people, not awkward losers like him. His dad clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, son, off you go then. I hope you learn… well, whatever kids like you learn.” Jeremy bit his lip, looking up at him. His dad meant well, he knew, but he tried too hard sometimes. 

‘Kids like me.’ Jeremy thought, feeling a spark of hope inside him. Maybe this was his chance to make actual friends, to be something other than the weird kid that sometimes moved things with his mind on accident. He quickly boarded the train, finding an empty compartment. He struggled with his heavy trunk, trying to lift it onto the rack above his head. Then the train lurched into motion, throwing him off balance. He gave a small squeak, almost dropping it on his head, until another pair of hands caught the trunk and pushed it up with him, settling it on the rack. It was a little askew, but it would work. 

Jeremy turned to find a boy, about his age, smiling at him. The other boy was a few inches taller, but that may have been his hair. He had glasses with thick rectangular frames, kind brown eyes and an easy grin that made Jeremy feel somehow wanted. “Thanks.” Jeremy said quietly, pulling the sleeves of his uniform- he had already put it on, for fear that he might get laughed at for his clothes, like he did at his old school. “I-I’m Jeremy Heere.” He normally didn’t introduce himself at first, but this boy seemed nice, and not in the way other kids seemed nice. He had none of that underlying judgemental attitude to him.

“Michael Mell.” The kid said, sticking out a hand. He looked down at Jeremy’s uniform, smiling a little. “You’re a muggleborn, aren’t you?”

Jeremy could feel his eyebrows knit together. “A what?” He said, feeling a little awkward. He hated not knowing things. 

“Your parents aren’t, you know, magic.” Michael explained. Jeremy looked down, noticing that the boy was wearing an oversized hoodie. So much for not standing out in his normal clothes. 

Jeremy shook his head, sitting down on the compartment seat. “No. My dad’s the furthest from being magical you can get.” He said, snorting a little. “I’m surprised he remembered to drive me here. He can barely remember to put pants on half the time.” He kicked his feet, staring at his knees. 

Michael sat across from him. “Both of my parents are magic. And my older siblings. They thought I was gonna be a squib for the longest time.” 

Jeremy tilted his head at the other boy. “A… A squip?” He asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“Nah, a squib. Like how you’re a magical kid from a non-magical family? It’s the opposite of that.” Michael sighed. “I don’t suppose you know the houses then.” 

Jeremy shook his head again. “I don’t really know much. I know I’m a wizard, and I’m going to a wizard school, but McGonnagall didn’t explain much else.” He shrugged. 

Michael grinned. “I can help you out there, dude. I know all about this stuff.” He looked excited, so excited that Jeremy couldn’t help but smile a little at him. He’d never had someone be so nice to him for such a long period of time. 

“Really? You’d… you’d do that for me?” He said, a little hopeful. He looked up at the other boy. 

“Yeah, of course! What are friends for?” 

That word hit Jeremy like a ton of bricks. Friends. He had barely been on this train for about five minutes, and he had already made a friend. He started getting hopeful for the future. 

“Anyways, the houses are kinda like… like Quidditch teams, yknow?” Jeremy looked at him, and Michael backtracked. “Yeah, right, don’t know Quidditch. Okay, so they’re like, um, clans or families or something. There’s four of them, and each one is supposed to value a different trait, right?” 

Jeremy nodded, wondering if that was a rhetorical question or not, but Michael just continued talking excitedly. “The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors are the brave ones, they’re like, courageous and daring and stuff.” 

Jeremy wrinkled his nose. “That’s not me. I’m kinda… kinda a loser.” He looked down, feeling his cheeks go red. He was nervous, what if Michael didn’t like him? What if he messed up?

“It’s alright, I’m a bit of a loser too! Or at least, that’s what my brother says. He’s a Ravenclaw, same with my sister. They’re the smart ones, and they’re all about wisdom and curiousity and stuff. That’s where I wanna go!”

Jeremy felt his heart plummet. “I wouldn’t be a Ravenclaw.” He muttered. What if Michael was in a different house and would judge Jeremy for not being with him?

“Maybe… maybe you’d be a Slytherin. I’d hope not, though. They’re all a bit evil. Well, maybe not all of them, but normally they’re the ones that do Dark Magic. Slytherin is supposed to be about ambition and everything, but they’re mostly a bunch of purebloods who think they’re better than everyone else.” 

Jeremy felt even more upset. None of these sounded like him. He wasn’t smart, or brave, or ambitious. He was just Jeremy. 

Michael continued, noticing his new friend getting a little upset. “The last one’s Hufflepuff. People give them a lot of shit, because they’re supposedly really dumb and stuff-“

“Bet I’m a Hufflepuff, then.” Jeremy said, tugging on his sweater sleeves. Of course that sounded like the best place for him. 

Michael sighed. “Let me finish, dude. But Hufflepuffs are actually super cool, they’re nice and loyal and caring and just and everything. And they’ve got the best dorms, they’re right next to the kitchens.” 

Jeremy considered this. Being a Hufflepuff didn’t sound too bad, but he didn’t want to leave his new friend (do friends call each other dude? He wasn’t sure.) and the way Michael talked, he was probably going to be a Ravenclaw. “So… Hufflepuffs have different dorms?” 

Michael nodded. “The houses all have different dorms. All the first years are together, and the second years, and all the way up until seventh year.” 

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the squeak of a trolley. He turned his head, looking to the open door. Then his eyes widened, gawking a little at the wide array of colourful packages. Even if Jeremy wasn’t a wizard, he still recognized what it was- candy. “Anything off the trolley, dears?” The lady pushing the cart asked. 

Then Jeremy realized. He had spent most of his wizard money at Diagon Alley- he had only gotten a small loan from the school, and his dad didn’t have a lot of money to exchange. He sighed, shaking his head. He noticed Michael stand up, pulling out a small change purse. “We’ll take… two Chocolate Frogs, a pack of Bertie Bott’s, and a pack of Drooble’s.” He said, holding out some money Jeremy recognized as wizard money. There was an exchange, and Michael returned to the compartment, tossing Jeremy one of the small packages. He fumbled with it a little, almost dropping it. Michael laughed, but it wasn’t mean- he wasn’t laughing at Jeremy, he was laughing with him. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

He looked down at the package. “Chocolate frogs?” He said, his nose wrinkling a bit. “They’re not-“

“Real frogs?” Michael said, sounding amused. “Nah, they’re just chocolate. Unless you’re Jackson, playing a prank on me.” He stuck out his tongue, and Jeremy laughed. He suddenly realized that he had been smiling this entire time. It was nice, just to smile with a friend. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of a bunch of one shots- I have a lot of stuff planned, but this isn’t getting an update schedule so,, it’ll update when I can
> 
> also, Jackson Mell isn’t exactly mine, I’m borrowing him from PlayerOneMell


End file.
